


simply too sweet

by Im_Still_A_Robot



Category: Hallmark SMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, Lowercase, Other, Overworking, POV Second Person, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Still_A_Robot/pseuds/Im_Still_A_Robot
Summary: thoughts on berries and love
Relationships: Original Non-Binary Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Ro (Hallmark SMP)/Tab (Hallmark SMP)
Kudos: 1





	simply too sweet

you take my hands in yours and stare at the pink staining them. 

"its the berries" i say.

we both know that's false. i work my hands till they're blistered and keep working still. 

you will smile at me sadly and whisper "remember to rest love" like you have before. 

and i'll nod slightly and agree but still i won't rest. 

its our dance. our pas de deux but one party is two and still somehow one. i know this cannot go on forever but still i will pretend.

and despite what i said. i never liked berries at all

**Author's Note:**

> both ro and tab are characters from hallmark smp, you can learn more about hsmp on my tumblr: @im-still-a-robot


End file.
